Hypnotized Love
by WerWlfGrl
Summary: Lily is a half-werewolf/half-human hybrid. Something that no one has ever heard of before. Charlie is vampire a werewolf hunter extraordinaire. So what happens when these two meet? this isnt a twilight story its unrelated but it has vampires and werewo
1. Prologue Character Descriptions

**the prologue is mainly just describing the characters who they are what they are etc etc** the 1st chpt is up next XD happy reading!

Prologue

Lillian (Lily) Stronghold

Age: 16

Species: Werewolf/Human hybrid

Family: Werewolf dad-died before lily was born-name was Jasper  
Human mom-died when lily was 5-name was Sophia.

Looks: Blonde hair with blue and red streaks (dyes). Eyes changes colors according to mood.

In human form she always has patches of fur showing-her arms from wrist to mid-forearm; around her chest; from the waist done except her feet; her hands and feet have little pads (like dogs do on their paws-hers on the palms and the tips of her fingers same with feet).  
She always has her ears and tail out but she hides her ears in her hair or under a hat and tells people her tail is fake, mechanical or she hides it under a coat and or a sweater. People think she's an Indian by the way she "dresses".  
She doesn't wear any clothes since the fact she thinks her fur covers her enough. She has a heart shaped face and her skin color is tan and the patches of fur are white with dark gray-sooty spots.

Height: 5'3"

Wolf Form: Can go into it any time wants to except on the full moon when she is 100% wolf, other times looks like a stray dog or wolf depending on how far away the full moon is.  
Has silver fur except on her tail which has blue streaks and her muzzle which has red streaks(hair dyes)from her nose to the back of her head and under her chin to her neck (makes her look bloody when fangs are bared)and on her paws that are pure black.

During the full moon she is silver with black (red and blue streaks turn black)

Hobbies: reading, stealing food and rich kids electronics (iPod, PsP, music from their computers etc.) babysitting, and chasing cats when she's bored or just wants to freak them out cause quite frankly its fun.

Skills/abilities: Can make anyone do anything for her with her puppy dog eyes 9.9

Charlie Moons

Age: 18 in looks; 180 in yrs.

Species: Vampire.

Family: none.

Looks: Black hair medium lank hangs just above the face. Green/Gold eyes that swirl together. Slightly pale smirks a lot and is very reckless when driving.  
Has fangs that hang out the sides of his mouth but he usually tries to tuck them in his mouth like a snakes-looks like he has bone snake lips when he doesn't.

Height: 5'5"

Vampire Form: giant wings coming out of back-only happens when he is scared agitated or needs to fly

Hobbies: tracking werewolves, working on his motorcycle and or hitting clubs.

Skills/Abilities: Hypnotizing people either with voice, body Lang, or eyes- most powerful unit

Eye Color Chart  
Confusion-Purple  
Anger-Red  
Frustration/agitation-Orange/red-orange  
Loved/lovely/touched-Pink  
Yellow -Hyper/Happy /Gold if super happy or hyper  
Calm-Green  
Neutral/disgusted/and or brainy-Brown  
sad/depressed/down-Grey  
Content not really any emotion/regular or light Blue  
Evil- Electric Blue with a hint of Hazel Brown around the pupil  
pure blind rage/werewolf form-Black  
uplifted-light blue/sky blue;  
sleepy-cerulean/indigo depending on how tired.  
Hypnotized-dark cloudy blue with electric blue around the pupil

**this is my second story on this sight i also have it up on XD this story does not deal with twilight at all but it does have vampires and werewolves in it (the real kind) i hope u enjoy it XD**


	2. Chapter 1 Something Amiss

**Chapter One: Something Amiss**

**Lily's POV  
**  
I awoke to a bright and extremely blinding blazing gas ball. Yawning and stretching, I lazily got up and walked towards the edge of the six story hotel building that was currently hosting me. Bracing myself, I jumped landing agilely on the pole beneath me then continued to a small platform on the edge of the building. Trotting to the end of it I jumped again landing this time on a window sill.

I peered inside to see if that fat snot-nose rich kid was in his room. _Nope. Guess I'll let myself in then._ I went to go open the window when I realized I hadn't fazed back to my original form. I stretched my arms and legs, making sure I could balance, then opened the window and crawled inside. I took the bag that was hanging around my neck off and got my iPod out. I plugged it into his computer and started putting on music, movies, and other videos.

Then I heard footsteps approaching the room. _Crap._ They were too close to the door and the window was on the other side of the room. I wouldn't be able to make it to the window. I quickly hid my iPod under the trash can next to the computer, phased again, and hid under the bed.

"What do you mean I won't get my stuff this afternoon? We had a deal I give you the cash and you get me some of your sugar." I could tell by the way he said "stuff" and "sugar" that he meant drugs. _Pfft. Stupid, fat, druggie_.

He walked into the room angrily, slamming the door behind him. He came over to the bed I was hiding under getting down and reaching in to get something.

I tried to move out of the reach of his hand but it kept coming towards me, searching. I was backed up completely when he finally withdrew his hand. Suddenly his other hand reached in grabbing my tail and pulling me out into the open from under the cover of the bed. _Busted…_

"What the fuck?" _Language much dude?_ "There's a fucking silver wolf in my room!!" _His mother should really wash out his mouth with soap. A fourteen-year-old shouldn't be cussing like that or at all for that matter; in fact, shouldn't he be in school?  
_

Suddenly his dad came running in with a pistol in his hand. Oh _this is diffidently not going good._ I leaped away from the boy grabbed my iPod then ran my butt out the kids door before his dad could even point the gun at me.

_There is no way I'm staying around long enough to see the outcome of that. Thanks, but-ahem-no thank you._ I ran down the hallway past maids and butlers, all of whom were carrying either cleaning supplies/food or showing guests around the hotel, and I made my exit through the front door- where a lady was ever so graciously holding it open for me- and escaped before anyone could register that there was a wolf running around the house.

I slowed a little when I got outside on the sidewalk. With my iPod in my mouth and not a scratch on me I felt a bit smug. _Humph! Stupid rich people think they can get me well think again!  
_

I heard the sound of a silencer before I felt a bullet put a hole in my ear. I jumped; startled as I turned to see the father was shooting from his kid's window. _Aw, you got to be kidding me!_ I saw him cock the pistol and decided it wasn't worth hanging around much longer. Once again, I high-tailed my furry, little butt out of there.

Later that evening, after my daily round of stealing food, finding a place to charge my iPod, and taking care of a few bratty kids while ridding them of their money, I was leaving the alleyway where I had been chasing some stray alley-cats; I noticed that something was amiss in the night's atmosphere

The fur on my back prickled and my fangs involuntarily bared themselves. I knew something was wrong here, that something bad was happening or, at least, was going to happen. The feeling was so intense I started whining without really wanting to; searching for what made me so uneasy-slightly panicking that something could make me uneasy.

My ears flat against my head, my tail between my legs, as I backed slowly into the alleyway I had just come out of. As I stood there listening I heard footsteps coming from the left, where a night bar was. The form of a man was walking toward me in a slow fashion-as if he was afraid of startling me too much. I realized quickly that he was the one causing my uneasiness. I growled in warning as he got closer to me.

I sniffed the air, trying to identify his smell, and was assaulted by a very sweet alluring smell. Whatever this man was; he knew the cologne he bought well. Momentarily entranced by the man's smell, I stopped backing up and stood halfway into the alley. Once I regained my senses, the man was closer than ever; a mere half of a foot away. I tried to back up, but all my joints were locked in place.

A part of me wanted to run, knowing that this man was very dangerous, but my body wouldn't listen to me. I flattened my ears, bared my teeth, and growled menacingly. Noting this, the man stopped moving and crouched on the ground with a hand stretched out. I growled even louder as he reached his hand toward me. He spoke in a soft low voice trying to soothe me. His voice sounded like a lullaby; soft, slow, comforting and mesmerizing. I stopped growling because it was drowning out what he was saying.

"Its okay" he said "its okay I won't hurt you. It's alright. I want to help you." The more I listened to his voice the more hypnotic it got. My body slowly and involuntarily started to relax. I stopped baring my fangs and lifted my ears from head, pitching them forward.

I had unknowingly taken a step towards him and his hand was now in front of my face. I sniffed it cautiously and was greeted by another assault of a sweet alluring smell- with a little of a spice that smelled like a sharp cinnamon oak. I took another step forward pressing my head into his hand.

Listening to his voice and smelling his scent was starting to cloud my brain and my senses. "There you go" he said with a smile. His hand reached over to my back, trying to pull me toward him a little more.

I resisted and trying to pull myself away from him, no matter how much my body didn't want to. "Hey, hey" he said quickly, his voice soothing. His hand ran up and down my spine, making me relax. "Come here. Come on you" he said, pulling me into him. If I was a cat I probably would've purred. My head was pressed against his chest with his arms around my wolf body. I breathed in his scent, which was sending me into a dizzying calmness.

As I relaxed against his body, I began to transform. My fur became shorter and shorter until most of it was absorbed into my skin-save my chest, my forearms and from my waist to my ankles. My teeth grew smaller and more humanlike as my snout shortened. My wolf ears and tail stayed out, but my human ears grew out as well. My fur turned from silver to a gray-spotted white and my blonde hair grew back out. My paws grew and became fingers then turned fully into hands. My legs grew bigger and longer to fit my body more and my back straightened and became smaller and more square. My arms grew out to proportion my body. When I full transformed, the only way you could tell I was a wolf before would be my ears, tail and fangs.

He pulled me even closer to him when I returned to my human form. He smiled at me, then sweetly kissed my forehead and picked me up. I put my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. For some reason I felt safe with him, his arms were strong and sure- and extremely cold but it felt good against my 108.2 degree body- and I felt protected. It felt like he would protect me from everything. For once in my life I didn't feel like I had to hide, to run from everything, to be alone.

Soon I was starting to fall asleep-with the rocking motion while he was carrying me, his heavenly scent that clouded my brain like a drug, the fact that he was rubbing small circles on my back and that he was humming very softly. My eyes started to close and I was drifting off. Mr. Angel smirked when he saw me falling asleep against his chest.

"Good girl" He whispered in my ear. My eyes were closed and I was on the brink of sleep-you know like the very edge your 'bout to fall asleep you practically are but your awake enough to hear everything? - was completely ruined by him whispering my name.

"_Lillian"_

The second he said my name, his spell on me was broken. My eyes snapped open and I pushed off him. I was 8feet away from him crouching in battle stance growling at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?"


	3. Chapter 2

He smiled. It was an ominous and evil looking smile that sent shivers of terror down my spine. Before I knew what was happening, he was in front of me.

I reacted instinctively, jumping backwards. Then, letting out a loud snarl, I crouched and jumped at him.

Unfortunately, I didn't even get a chance to touch him before he grabbed my throat and shoved me against the wall. As I looked in his eyes I realized what exactly was wrong with him . . .

_ "Mommy__,__ why do vampires say I smell extra good? Is it because I ate lamb for dinner?" As curious as I always was at the age of four__,__ I could never resist asking questions about every little thing._

My mother laughed softly before picking me up and sitting me in her lap. "It's because of your mixed werewolf and human blood_," she told me, softly. "__You see werewolf blood is very good for vampires__;__ better than human blood. Because werewolves are human and eat human flesh, their blood has the extra boost that all vampires search for. If a vampire drank an entire werewolf by __himself __he would not need to drink again for at least three years."_

My eyes were big in wonder of this new discovery. "Then why do werewolves smell bad to vampires?" I wondered aloud.

My mother fuzzed my hair. "_A__ren't you just a little __C__urious George tonight," she said teasingly._

_Then, after a deep breath, she began to explain to me more.__ "There are two reasons why werewolves smell bad to vampires__," she told me. "__The first could be described as a defense mechanism. Just like a stinkbug smells bad to predators that want to eat them._

_"__The second reason would be because of the human and wolf blood mixed together. Werewolves are part man, part wolf. This means that they have wolf and human blood. But since human blood and wolf blood are so different it creates a bad smell from the clashing of the two._

_"__Also werewolves eat flesh of humans and animals. Since they eat them raw they get new blood in there system causing more and more blood clashes. This is why, when there is a full moon, you can always hear a werewolf's howl of agony. It's because of the mixed blood that is constantly hurting the body."_

My forehead creased as I thought this through. "But why do I smell good to vampires? I'm a werewolf _too," I pointed out in confusion.___

My mother rubbed the fur that was sticking out of my arms. "You're only part werewolf_," she admitted. "__Part werewolf and part human, more human then werewolf. Since werewolves are originally humans turned into beasts on the full moon, you have more human blood than wolf blood in you. Because of this your wolf scent isn't in full mode. __O__nly your human scent is. And since your blood is better than most__,__ your scent is much more appealing to vampires."_

"Oh!_" I let out in understanding, drawing out the word. Then, after an incredibly short pause, I added, "Mommy__,__ do we have anymore lamb?"_

My mother started laughing hysterically.

I cocked my head at her, wondering what was so funny. I only asked if I could have some more food. I was hungry again.

My mother stifled her laughter and hugged me. Breathlessly she said, "_Y__ou are just so silly__,__ you know. As well as easily distracted." She hugged me tighter and kissed my forehead._

I looked up at her to see that she was crying_, and then__ sat up alarmed. "Momma__?__W__hat's wrong__,__ momma?" I asked desperately. _Did I do something wrong?__

She sniffed wiping her eyes. "I'm _okay,__ honey__," she assured me.__"__I just wish you could always be like this. My sweet, innocent__,__ little Lily.__"___

_Pausing to look at the clock, she quickly added, "__Oh__,__ hey__!__L__ook at the time! __It's__ midnight! Happy __f__ifth__ b__irthday, Lillian!"_

"Yes_,__ Lillian__.__H__appy fifth birthday__,__" said an eerie ominous voice from behind us._

"RUN LILLIAN RUN!" _my mother screamed._

My mother was right. To this vampire, I smelled nothing less than absolutely delicious.


	4. Chapter 4 And I was screaming A lot

Hi sorry I haven't updated im uber busy and everything . but I promise I will make an attempt to update on this story and on Emmett's Little Friend

* * *

Attempting to get out of his hands I kneed him in the crouch, punched him in the stomach, smashed his face into my knee, turned him around and kicked him face forward onto the cement.

Then I ran like heaven sent Gabriel after me. And I was screaming. A lot. You don't just knee a vampire in the crouch and expect him not to be pissed. You would scream to if you had a bloodthirsty pissed-off shotgun bullet fast vampire coming after you. So yea running down a deserted street, in the middle of the night, screaming my head off, with a potential rapist coming after me. Oh yes my life is so much fun.

I turned into an alley jumped onto a dumpster grabbed a pole hanging from the wall swung myself up into the air grabbed the edge of a building kicked off it towards another grabbed another pole swung myself even higher onto a roof and landed on my back. Too bad I'm not a cat. I scrambled onto my feet and was almost home free when I was grabbed from behind. I quickly stomped on my attacker's foot, brought my elbow into his stomach, kicked backwards into his crotch (again) then proceeded to throw him over my back.

Then I passed out. Why? Because just before I re-adjusted his testies again he had put a chloroformed cloth over my mouth.


End file.
